


Join the Club

by Attorney C (arh581958)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Circle Jerk, College, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Frat Boy Harvey, Harvard Era, Harvard University, Hazing, In Public, Initiation, M/M, Masturbation, Pledgee Mike, Public Claiming, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Student!Harvey, student!Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Attorney%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an open secret that one must join a Fraternity in order to survive law school. Each Fraternity--each <i>Brotherhood</i>--had their own kind of hazing rituals to weed out the weak.  For APO, it was being asked to put your pants down in front of the whole house. No one ever said that Mike Ross backed down from a challenge.</p><p>(Or: a fantasy frat!boy scenario in which public sex is normal)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join the Club

**Author's Note:**

> When I was typing this up, I had the title as "FratBoys!AU". It was supposed to be the title too but it felt off to just leave it as that. I changed it before posting and hopefully it fits the story better.
> 
>  **WARNINGS** : This story contains dub-con elements. It's a Fraternity Hazing Scenario in which pledgees, while consent is implicitly given by their presence in said location, are forced into an uncomfortable and embarrassing situation. Please turn back if this type of thing makes you uncomfortable. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I have never been part of a Fraternity. Hence, I have no idea what are the actual hazing rituals that they consider normal. This is just a fantasy scenario in this perverted fangirl's head. Please do forgive the inaccuracies. It's not meant to disrespect any person, entity, or organization.  
> 
> **Not Beta Read. Open for Volunteers.**

Finally, after six years’ part-timing college while bartending in a local pub, Mike was finally here, a freshman in Harvard Law, dragging Trevor kicking and screaming with him. Of course, as per the advice of his old college buddies, he entered the first fraternity that came his way.

Alpha Phi Omega was one of the oldest and most prestigious frats in Harvard. Being so, it could afford to be picky about those who were accepted. Rumors said that there was a steep application process and equally grueling hazing ritual.

No one ever said that Mike Ross backed down from a challenge.

It was the reason why he stood in the middle of the APO house feeling queasier than his university entrance interview. Mike made it to the last round. From a forty applicants, now there was only ten remaining.

This was it, Mike thought to himself as they filed in a single straight line in the middle of what can only be described as The Lion's den. It was all very macho and very alpha. He can practically feel Trevor's fight-or-flight reflex beside him as the brothers filled the empty spaces.

“W—what do you think they'll do?” Trevor whispered to him, lips barely moving. Somebody, like the Durant kid, hissed a quick “shh” to shush them.

“Mind you own business.” Mike sneered at the asshole, then to Trevor he said reassuringly, “It's going to be fine. Tomorrow, we'll be blood brothers.” He abruptly shuts his mouth when somebody coughs.

A guy stood directly before him, eyebrow up and a finger pressed to his lips. Mike followed the arch of his brow to the two small miles. The stranger wasn't bad-looking. Actually, he looked the type to have broken a heart or twenty.  He gave Mike an amused look then flopped onto the middle of the couch—still directly in front of Mike, who shivered involuntarily.

Time slowly ticked by. No one bothered acknowledging the ten freshmen lined-up on the rectangular rug. The frat boys went about their ways, shifting inside the den while making small talk. All except Mole Guy who looked content by just staring at Mike.

If Mike had been paying attention, he would have noticed the wide girth which the other gave the guy, but as it was, he caught by those playful brown eyes that seemed to want to see into his soul—or maybe just under his clothes.

“Take your cock out.” Mole Guy ordered in a deadpan like he was used to barking out orders, although his eyes twinkled with amusement. The order came as a surprise.

Mike almost choked out an indignation but quickly caught it. He belatedly realized that the den was nearly full, cramped in a way that there was three layers of bodies against the wall, but no one took a seat beside the guy.

“All of you. Now!” The command was meant for _them_ not only him. Mike shakily complied.

“That's good,” the guy said with a voice smooth like liquid gold. Mike shivered like it was a physical touch, a caress from shoulders to his sides, making goosebumps rise on his skin. He exhaled breathily as a breeze of cool air reached his cock, already half-hard. His obvious reaction did not seem to go unnoticed seeing as the guy licked his lips before speaking again.

“Just like that, get it hard.”

Mike gulped. His arousal rising two-fold as a wave of lust washed over him. God, that voice and those eyes would be the star of his masturbation fantasies for the rest of the year.

“I said touch it. Like that… nice and slow… let me see you jerk off,” voice was rough like gravel but smooth like honey.

Around Mike, everything else faded. It was like they were the only two people in the room and because of that he felt himself grow bolder. He returned the lip-lick, daring to lock their eyes together as he fisted his cock. With his other hand, he skimmed the pale skin under his shirt hem and lifted it to display the cut of his hip bones.

He was aware of his own sexuality. He didn't actually have a name for it. Girls were just easier so he went out with them, dated them, and had sex with them. But he was not averse to receiving a quick blow in the men’s bathroom after a night of drinking. He just never had the luxury of time to explore—not with school bills, rent, and Grammy to think about.

Now, cock in hand, he pushed all those thought away. He felt invincible like a god while he was being watched by a room of strangers.

He was, by no means, body shy. He knew he wasn't as buff as the gym rats, health buffs, or jock-heads in the house but he worked his way through undergrad by working as a bike messenger and busting tables. He was no skinny twink. He was long-limbed and awkward but not _twink-y._

If the man noticed Mike's sudden burst in confident, he did not show it. He merely inclined his head and smirked but said nothing. Now, it was up to Mike to retain the older boys’ attention. He actually did not care for the rest of the room. He was aiming for just _one_ boy in particular.

“Slow.” The command shot straight to Mike’s groin.

His hands eased up the speed. He skimmed his fingers over the lithe muscles on his lower abs, right above the curve of his pelvis, playing and tugging on the short blonde curls right above his cock. Nice and slow, he reminded himself. He groaned at the pleasure-and-pain sensation. He let it build, curling into his stomach, wispy tendrils stroke inside his balls. He was gonna—

“Don’t come.” The voice commanded, hitting Mike in the gut like a whiplash. He closed his fist around the base as tight as he can, feeling the clench of his balls as he fought against his impending orgasm. “You don't get to come unless I tell you to.”

Some people groaned their protests. Some chocked out their sobs. Mike bit his lip and concentrated on following Mystery Guy's directions. Their eyes locked once more. He can barely make out he brown in the guy's darkened eyes.

“Good, very good.”

Mike preened. It was stupid to think that the praise was solely meant for him but he indulged in the small daydream. Exhibitionism wasn't one of his kinks. If anyone had told him three weeks ago that he would be comfortable in his own skin while participating in a group jerk-off, he would have socked them in the face; no questions asked. Now though, with Mystery Guy's voice guiding him, he was completely at ease while sliding his dry hand over his shaft.

He closed his eyes. And damn, it was still the guy's face staring at him intently behind his eyelids. He was never one for being dominated. On the contrary, let liked taking the lead in bed especially since girls often just laid back and let him do the fucking. This was new—good new—for him. He pictured the guy displaying the same assertiveness in bed and moaned—too loud—that his ears burned when he realized. He was actually getting-off on this. It shocked him so much that his cock wilted in his hand.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” he heard the guy mumbled, “Having performance issues?”

Mike blushed a deep scarlet. He was lucky that his pull-over hid most of his neck from view. Otherwise, everyone in the room would see the flush creeping down his neck. He and the others were acts in a circus and the guy sitting on the couch was their ring leader. The rest of the house were mere spectators to the event. He kept his eyes trained on Mystery Mole Guy, and his cock came back to life.

Even sitting down, legs flamboyantly crossed with arms spread wide like an eagle on the backrest, the guy possessed full control over the den filled with rowdy and arrogant lawyers-to-be. He commanded everyone’s attention even if there was a line of fresh young meat putting on a show for the rest of the boys.

“Stop,” the command was softly spoken but the effect was immediate. To his right, Mike heard a sharp cry then an obnoxiously loud ‘ooooh’ from the crowd. He saw a boy collapse two paces away, shuddering through an orgasm that dirtied the plush burgundy rug with a damp stain. He bit his lip instinctively to shush his surprise, eyes darting back to the couch. The guy did not look pleased.

“Clean that up,” he said without an ounce of softness. The sharpness of his tone should not make Mike hard enough to hammer nails, but it did. “I don’t like boys who don’t know how to follow simple rules.” As if dumbstruck, the fallen freshman looked up with a pleasing expression. He received an eye twitch in return as if to say _well, are you quitting now?_

“I—I—” the pledgee stuttered, grabbing the hem of his shirt to mop up the stain. The frat boys jeered in distaste, making the kid freeze. “I—uhm, what do I do?” Mike kept flittering his gaze from the guy on the couch to the kneeling boy, poor thing looked like he was about to burst into tears. “I’m sorry I—I—please, I don’t want to join another frat.” The crowd quieted down, appeased. “Give me, give me another chance.”

“Fine,” the guys inclined his head minutely, and Mike released a breath he’d been holding. “Lick it clean.”

And damn, Mike’s traitorous dick gave a little twitch at the command. He knew that he was not one for humiliation either but something about the guy with twin moles resonated deep inside him, burning him slowly like long-drawn out build-up of boiling hot steam. Then, suddenly, the boy was gone. He was so caught up in his fantasy that he mentally sipped out of the room.

“… and in this house,” the guy’s deep baritone voice brought him back to the present, “our brotherhood values three things,” he shifted his eyes, carefully meeting each and every single person’s eyes inside the room, “honesty,” and the brother all nodded in agreement, “loyalty,” together they all raised their cups, “and—” he stilled, eyes going through the pledgees in front of him, “ _obedience_.”

Mike nearly whimpered at the address, feeling that the last word was meant for him. His throat felt like he had swallowed sand, so dry that it hurt. He wanted to crawl on the guy’s lap and beg for a sip of beer in the large red cup. The bastard, as if knowing, took a nice long swig, a tiny drop slipping past the corner of his lips, and Mike eyed the droplet with hunger, watching like a hawk.

“We’re not yet done, boys,” the guy barked, licking his lips. “We’re just getting started with your initiation.”

Mike balls twitched in his hand. He bit back his cry of discomfort. For some unknown reason, joining the fraternity came only second to his sheer _need_ to submit to this dark-haired stranger. Precum oozes from the tip in a steady flow but he wasn’t coming—not just yet, anyway.

“Good,” Mystery Guy praised again, voice like honey that was solely directed to him. “Good boys get to come. Isn’t that right, brothers?” He raised his red plastic cup to the crowd. The entire room erupted in deep thunderous agreement. “Go on, embarrass yourself in front of us. There’s no shame between brothers, _pups_. Let’s hear your embarrassing noises.”

His eyes locked with Mike’s. “Moan.”

Mike’s entire body gave a violent shudder. He gripped his cock so tight in his hand that he might have pulled it off. His balls tightened to the base of his shaft. His knees grew weak. This man—this stranger— _controlled him_. He was powerless to resist. He clung to that need to submit, and pushed back his orgasm.

 _Don’t come. Not yet._ His brained yelled obscenities at him.

“Ahh, ah, ah!”

Mike opened his eyes. Brown eyes stared at him. He lost it. His whole body became puppet to this guy’s words and praises. It wasn’t him pleasuring himself. It was _him_ —the guy on the couch looking like the devil incarnate. He would bend and flex with just the guy’s words. Shame filled him because he _liked_ it. He liked the freeness of surrender—to lose control of his own pleasure.

“You may release at will,” the guy said, offering mercy, chugging down his beer as if he’d gotten bored.

In the corner of his eye, Mike saw others succumb to their carnal pleasures immediately. Something twinkled in those brown eyes—an unspoken rule, a reward—that was only visible to someone paying attention, someone like Mike. He held on for a while longer, waiting. Everyone in the line-up surrender one by one. Even Trevor screamed his completion then collapsed on his knees.

Mike pushed himself right at the edge but never more until he was the last one standing. Pride flared up inside him. Mystery Guy gestured for him to come forward with his fingers. He walked with shaky knees while his pants clung to his ankles, cock bobbing with every step, ball twitching. He didn’t stop until his cock was less than a foot from the guy’s face.

“What’s your name?” The guy asked, leaning close enough that his hot breath blew against Mike’s jutting cockhead.

“M—Mike,” he stuttered out.

The sight of this powerful man between his legs made Mike’s knees buckled completely. His cock jerked but he tightened a fist around the base. He fell to the couch, over the guy’s lap, cock bouncing jovially at the action.

“Harvey,” the guy said, his hot breath against Mike’s balls.  

“What?”

Mystery Guy all but laughed. His hands gripped Mike by the waist, fingers kneading into his ass and dipping playfully at the crack. Mike’s entire body quivered at the touch, lost in sensations. No one had ever touched him there—no girl or guy ever explored his backside, but now this stranger did so without shame.

“Call out my name when you come.” He squeezed it tight enough to leave imprints of his fingers the next morning. “Say my name.”

For Mike it was like being pushed over the edge, a free fall.

“Ha—ha—Harvey!”

His entire body twitched violently at his orgasm. He chased after his orgasm, hand working him so fast that it blurred in his vision, slippery from so much precum. It helped that Harvey’s hands wouldn’t stop kneading his ass like he had every right to, and that was the last thing he could remember before slumping across the older boy’s chest.

A hand smoothed its way up and down his back, and a voice in his ear cooed, “Rest now, pup, it’s going to be an enjoyable year for both of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am back and I'm on a roll with stories while I'm on break. (It's only about two weeks before my schedule's not free again.) So please enjoy these while they're hot off my laptop~ :) 
> 
> Special thanks to Manel and CowandCalf for giving me constructive feedback on my last story, and to sal-si-peudes for being so willing to help me improve my writing~ Thank you guys, you are wonderful people~ Stay awesome~ 
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you can [INSPIRE ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit) on tumblr. Or [TALK TO ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/ask)~
> 
> As always, **kudos/comments/bookmarks** are all appreciated by this author. I take comments as extra-kudos and I _do_ read the bookmark tags (some are really fun).


End file.
